


Over the Rainbow

by haruka



Category: AAA (Band)
Genre: AAA - Freeform, Community: fic_promptly, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misako needs reassurance from Nisshi before performing in a charity play.</p><p>This ficlet was the result of a prompt, which is stated at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Rainbow

Over the Rainbow (AAA)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

"Stop pulling my tail!"

All was chaos backstage at the AAA production of The Wizard of Oz for charity. Nisshi watched Shinjiro the Cowardly Lion running from Shuta, who was currently dressed as the Wizard himself. Chiaki the Good Witch and Mitsu the Wicked Witch were having a duel with their magic wand and broomstick respectively, and Naoya the Tin Man was searching frantically for his misplaced axe.

"There's no place like home."

Nisshi turned his attention to a pair of ruby slippers as their heels clicked together three times. His gaze rose up past the blue gingham dress to Misako's pretty face, with the three painted-on freckles sprinkling each cheek, framed by two bouncing ponytails tied with ribbons.

"You look adorable, you know," he remarked, smiling fondly.

She met his eyes, startled, then smiled back. "You look great, too." She moved closer to tug on a piece of his straw costume. "I loved your solo earlier."

"And it's so true-to-life!" He laughed. "'If I only had a brain!'"

Misako gave him a light cuff on the shoulder. "Don't be silly! The whole genius idea of this production was yours, after all!" She gazed down at the ruby slippers on her feet and sighed. "I'm nervous about this last scene, Nisshi. It's so important; what if I mess it up?"

He tipped her chin up with his finger and met her worried eyes. "Now who's being silly?" he said gently. "Misako, you're a perfect Dorothy, and have been throughout the whole play. The audience loves you," he bent his head toward her ear, "and so do I."

"Oh, Nisshi." She turned her face toward his and they kissed, then hugged each other closely. "Your straw is poking me." Misako finally giggled into his shoulder. That made Nisshi start to giggle, too, and when Naoya came around the corner after successfully locating his axe, he looked puzzled over what the two of them were laughing at. Finally, he shook his head and shrugged, smiling.

"Places, everybody!" he informed the group and went to join Shinjiro.

Misako smiled gratefully at Nisshi and quoted her favourite line, "I think I'll miss you most of all."

He grinned back. "I won't be far away," he promised. "Knock 'em dead."

Feeling much better, Misako headed for the stage with a new spring in her step. Dorothy may have had to leave her Scarecrow behind, but she knew hers would always be waiting for her when the last curtain fell.

\--

(2011)

Prompt: AAA, Nissy/Misako, ruby slippers

AAA belongs to Avex.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
